“Asynchronous” in the context of a Web browser or the like refers to interaction with a server that occurs between complete page refreshes. An asynchronous update possesses the benefit that the entire page content does not need to be refreshed from a server when updates will only affect parts of the page or add incremental content. During an asynchronous update, the user can simply be blocked from interacting with the interface. However, continuing to permit interaction with portions of the page not affected by the asynchronous update represents a superior user experience. Instead of being blocked intermittently, the user's interaction with the interface flows continuously. Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) such as Web browsers also commonly show busy indicators, such as a progress bar, on blocking tasks that affect the entire page display, such as loading a new HTML page. Using such an indicator even if the user is not blocked from interacting with the interface during an asynchronous update, does not provide sufficient information to users on which parts of the display are affected by an asynchronous update. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.